


Best Man

by Just_Absolutely_Super



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, Evans Family Headcanons, F/M, Gen, Humor, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super
Summary: Maka and Soul weren't expecting the appearance of Soul's brother Wes. Nor were they expecting Black Star to show up to declare he was going to be Soul's best man at his and Maka's wedding.This could only end in disaster...
Relationships: Black Star & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn & Black Star, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans, Soul Eater Evans & Wes Evans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Silly oneshot I came up with because I love Wes Evans and need more of him in my life. His personality is based off my headcanons of him (more of which you can see in my series, Checking In). If you don't like my interpretation of his character, that's fine, I don't care.
> 
> This could also be interpreted as a sequel to my first Soul Eater story, Four Little Words (which has been revised and rewritten for the first time in 12 years—hinthintnudgenudge), but you don't have to read it to understand this story.
> 
> (However, it's greatly appreciated if you did read it because it's been revamped! Shameless promotion? Me? Nah...)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!

Soul yawned loudly, sharp teeth on full display. Beside him, Spirit harshly elbowed him.

"Show some respect, punk." The older Death Scythe growled at him.

Soul scowled. He would have snarked back at the man while giving him a rude gesture, but he knew Spirit was right. As a Death Scythe, he had to maintain a dignified air about himself. After all, he _was_ in the presence of his boss and the Grand Witch…

It wasn't a major meeting; just a monthly state-of-affairs gathering Kid does with Maba in regards to their alliance. Sometimes things took on more serious topics (unrest between civilians and witches; former DWMA students picking fights with witches they don't trust; witches not supporting those who once hunted them as if for _sport_ ; and so on and so forth), but other times Kid and Maba just discussed how things were going in their respective realms and what they could do to better each other.

It was very diplomatic and civil.

And also very, _painfully_ boring.

The only reason Soul and the other Death Scythes were present was because…well, they _were_ technically Lord Death's weapons, even if the current Lord Death had never wielded them before. They're really just there to make an appearance and give their support.

Soul tried not to focus on how _bored_ he was when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He glanced toward the object and raised an eyebrow. Who could that be?

Being as discreet as he could be (and ignoring Spirit's glare), Soul shuffled behind the other Death Scythes so Maba and her escort wouldn't notice him checking his phone like the unprofessional delinquent everyone knew he was. Pulling the phone out of his pocket, he looked at the screen and saw he had a text from his meister—and _fiancé_ —Maka.

_"I know you're in your meeting, but we kinda have a situation here…"_

Soul's breath momentarily stopped as he tried not to panic. Maka never contacted him during these meetings because she knew they were important. Whatever it was she was texting him about must be _bad_.

He immediately typed on the keyboard, _"What's wrong?"_

He impatiently waited for her to reply. Every bad scenario he could ever think of suddenly popped into his head: the apartment was on fire and she was trapped, Kishin Asura managed to revive for a second time and was after her for revenge, a witch was going against the alliance and was attacking her, Blair had decided to kidnap her and take her to Vegas for an early bachelorette party. One after the other his brain was running a mile a minute and he felt his anxiety climb. He hoped she answered _fast_ or he was going to rush out of this meeting and hop onto his bike, professionalism be damned!

Thankfully she answered in a timely manner, as per Maka Albarn.

_"Everything's okay but your brother decided to come for a surprise visit."_

Soul stared at the screen in disbelief. Wes was in town? He had told his older brother about his engagement, but Soul honestly didn't think Wes would fly out to Death City so soon. They hadn't seen each other in a long time—not since Wes offered to help Soul pick out the engagement ring—so Wes probably decided it was high time he visited his baby brother. A bit of a pain in the ass, but not as big of a deal as Maka was probably making it out to be.

Before he could reply, Maka sent another text.

_"Black Star's here too…"_

O…kay? What did that have to do—

_"Black Star MIGHT have implied that he was going to be your best man…"_

Oh.

Shit.

_"I'm on my way!"_

* * *

This was _not_ how Maka wanted to spend her Friday night in…

The plan for the day was simple: once she finished teaching her classes at the DWMA she would rent a couple of B-list movies for her and Soul to watch while picking up some ingredients for dinner. Then, once she reached the apartment, she'd tidy up a bit before starting to cook. Once she finished, her fiancé would be home and they'd eat together before curling up on the couch to riff on the movies she had picked out.

It was going to be perfect.

Until she got to her front door and found one Wes Evans standing outside of it waiting for her.

"Hello, Maka!" he politely greeted.

"Wes? What are you doing here?" don't get her wrong she adored the older man. She just wished he had called first…

Soul wouldn't be very happy about the surprise intrusion either. While he and his family have reconciled a bit these last few years, it didn't mean her weapon was going to be thrilled with impromptu visits.

"After Soul told me about your engagement I decided I _had_ to come celebrate with you two in person! I know it's sudden, but I hope you don't mind."

He then gave a dazzling and charming smile, the ruby eyes he shared with his brother practically gleaming. Soul had once told her this was a typical Wes Evans look that got him basically whatever he wanted. Maka was usually immune to tricks like this, but the more she looked at Wes's face…the more she felt her resolve crack.

Sighing, Maka decided it was best to be polite. After all, this was her future family she was dealing with.

"Come on in. At least I'll have help in cleaning and cooking."

Despite living a rich lifestyle with maids and private cooks, Wes was no slouch when it came to housework. He helped her freshen things up and prepare the ingredients for the stir-fry she was planning on making Soul once he finished with his mandatory meeting. While they worked, they had polite conversation, talking about little things like what they had been doing since they last saw each other to details about her and Soul's upcoming wedding.

Things were going well until her door got kicked in.

"Hello, my loyal followers!" bellowed the big voice of Black Star. "Your God has arrived!"

Maka seethed while Wes stared at the younger man in shock. He had met Black Star a couple of times before, but each time he still wasn't sure what to make of the rambunctious young man.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Black Star?! You better not have broken my door!" Maka yelled at her childhood friend.

Black Star ignored the underlying threat about her poor front door as he unceremoniously plopped himself down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Tsubaki's folks are in town, so she's out showing them around the city. Got bored and decided to grace my two best friends with my presence." He then looked around curiously, "Hey, where's Soul?"

He yelped as Maka threw a cookbook at his face, "He's not here, you dolt! He's with the other Death Scythes and Kid. They have that witches alliance meeting, remember?"

Black Star wiped at his bruised and bloody nose, "Ooooh, right, that thing…" he said distractedly before finally noticing the presence of Wes, "Yo!"

"Hello…" Wes gave a small wave, a reluctant smile on his face.

"So, Maka," Black Star started, choosing to ignore the older gentleman again, "since Soul won't be around for a while, I guess I can go over my best man speech with you. After all, a God like myself needs to have the biggest, most godly speech out there. Am I right, or am I right?"

Maka's eye twitched as she felt a cold, deadly silence overcome her kitchen. This cannot be good. Slowly turning her head, she looked to her future brother-in-law to gauge his reaction to Black Star's words.

Oh, boy… It looked like intimidating glares were an Evans family trait. That, and the intent to kill. It's a good thing Wes didn't inherit weapon blood or Black Star would be on the chopping block along with the rest of the vegetables on the counter.

Maka decided to push the kitchen knives as far away from him as possible…just in case.

" _Excuse me_?" Wes whispered. Maka felt herself involuntarily shiver.

Black Star—of course—didn't notice that he had pretty much set off Wes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm _totally_ Soul's best man. I mean, _who else_ could it be other than the great Black Star?"

"Well, I don't know… _How about his own brother_?" Wes growled.

Maka groaned and placed a hand over her face. Great, so this was how her night was going to go…

That was how she found herself on her couch; Wes and Black Star on either side of the living room sizing each other up as they silently challenged each other.

Dinner was pretty much forgotten so Maka decided to make some popcorn as a snack. She figured that if she was about to witness a bitch fight between two grown men, she might as well enjoy the show.

Curling up into a comfortable position, she glanced between her childhood friend and her fiancé's older brother.

Wes was the first to break the tense atmosphere, "This is ridiculous! I refuse to accept that my brother would choose _you_ to be his best man!"

Black Star glared, "Oh yeah? Why not? I _am_ his best friend—"

Maka mumbled, "Actually _I'm_ his best friend."

"—and it would _totally_ make sense for him to choose me! I'm a big star after all. Practically a _God_!"

Wes rolled his eyes, "But _I'm_ actually his blood relative. It's tradition for one's brother to stand by their side at their wedding."

The younger man snorted, "Yeah, right. News flash, priss, you don't have to be blood to be family. I may not be Soul's _blood brother_ but I'm his bro all the same."

He then chuffed as he sized up Wes, "I mean, I _was_ the one who helped Soul get off his ass and propose to Maka in the first place."

While Maka didn't condone Black Star hitting Wes with low blows, she had to admit he was right about his contribution to Soul's and her engagement. Without him (and Kid) Soul probably would still be trying to figure out how to spit out the words, "Will you marry me?"

Wes had a dark look on his face as he returned Black Star's haughty look, "Oh yeah? Well _I_ was the one who helped my little brother pick out the ring. Helped him budget his money so he could afford it and everything."

Maka admired the piece of jewelry on her finger, smiling at the two garnets on either side of the large princess cut diamond. Yes, Soul's brother did a _fantastic_ job helping her fiancé pick a ring.

Black Star backed off a bit, "Okay I'll give you that, but you _definitely_ weren't there for him like I have been. Have _you_ fought zombies, mad scientists, witches, and a _demon god_ by his side? No, you haven't. You were off at your fancy parties playing your stupid little fiddle—"

Wes gasped in offense, " _It's a violin you insolent little_ —"

"Whatever." Black Star waved him off.

Wes gritted his teeth and Maka thought that maybe she should intervene. Soul shutting Wes out of his life was still a sore topic for the older gentleman. He tried his best to be there for his brother, but the fact of the matter was that Black Star was right—Wes spent his time living his own life while Soul was in Death City practically fighting to stay alive. Maka had no doubt he was still feeling some guilt for not being able to do more for Soul. She felt her heart go out to her future brother-in-law.

"Maybe so." He huffed indignantly, "But while I haven'tbeen here with him, I was there for him in the beginning stages of his life when it counted. I helped him with his first steps, helped him learn the alphabet, and checked for monsters under the bed and in the closet. I encouraged his music and supported him when he wanted to quit being a concert pianist to become a weapon. Why, you could argue that I practically _raised him_! So, no, I may _not_ be a war buddy like you, Mister Star, but I _am_ his big brother and _that_ must count for _something_ , right?"

Black Star was silent for a moment as he contemplated his unlikely opponent. After a beat he nodded.

"Alright, I can respect that…" he said. Maka felt herself exhale in relief. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up the best man title to you. So, Wes Evans, I, the great Black Star, challenge you to a duel! Winner gets to be best man!"

Maka raised an eyebrow. Wes may not know much about his brother's friends, but he _knew_ they weren't exactly normal people. He was aware they fought evil souls on a regular basis with weapons and martial arts. And Black Star was _ripped_. Looking at him, you could tell the assassin could _easily_ snap the thinner man in two! Surely, Wes wouldn't be dumb enough to—

"Challenge accepted!" Wes agreed, almost looking like he should be holding a fencing saber to emphasize his words.

Maka facepalmed. Maybe she should just Maka Chop them both and put them out of their misery while she waited for Soul to come home.

Before she could even think about reaching over for one of her books on the coffee table, all three individuals yelped in surprise when they heard the slam of the door being kicked in…for the second time of the night.

Maka groaned. Oh, _come on_! She was a _bride-to-be_ for Death's sake! She had enough to worry about with wedding expenses, did she _have_ to add on fixing her freaking _front door_ into it too?

Turning toward the intruder, she felt somewhat relieved to see that it was Soul. Her fiancé was looking around wildly, red eyes searching.

"Where the fuck are they?!" he growled.

"In here!" she called. She'll chop him for probably ruining their door later. First though, they need to take care of _this_ mess.

He rushed into the living room and scanned the perimeter. Maka raised an eyebrow at him. What, was he expecting Wes and Black Star to trash the apartment by now or something?

"Oh, Soul! Hello!" Wes greeted, his ire at Black Star ebbing away at the sight of his beloved brother.

"Yo, Soul! 'Bout time you showed up!" Black Star said, "You're just in time to see me kick your older brother's ass."

"Nope!" Soul said putting himself in front of Wes, glaring at his best guy friend, "No. No fighting! At least not here. You guys can kill each other on the roof or something."

"Soul!" Maka chided.

" _Okay_ , no killing at all!" he corrected.

Wes pouted, "Black Star said he was going to be your best man at the wedding. Is… Is it true?"

Soul turned to his brother and tried his best not to groan and roll his eyes. Of course Wes was about to start the waterworks on him. What a pain!

"No," Soul replied, "it's not true. I've only been engaged for, like, _a week_. Me and Maka have barely thought about when we're getting hitched, much less the freaking _wedding party_!"

Maka affirmed from her position on the couch, "It's true."

Black Star frowned, "Aww, man, seriously? And here I thought it was a sure thing for a big star like me to be your best man."

Soul actually did roll his eyes at that, "Bro, I love you and all, and I hate to break it to you…but I don't think I'll be making you my best man."

Black Star gasped, "Bro!"

Soul nodded solemnly, "It's true. As much of a pain in the ass as he is…Wes is my brother and I think it'd be best if I made him the best man."

Wes squeaked a delighted gasp as he latched onto Soul's arm, "R-Really?! You mean it?"

Soul shrugged his arm away from his brother in favor of slapping him in the back of the head, "Are you stupid, Wes? Did you seriously think I wouldn't let my _own brother_ be my best man? Geez, and I thought _my_ self-esteem sucked!"

Wes cheered, gathering Soul into a bone-crushing hug. He ignored his little brother's violent protests.

Black Star sulked, "Awww, this sucks! But I suppose I lost fair and square. I'll concede defeat this time."

Maka snorted at the overdramatic display as she munched on her popcorn. Men were such dummies…

Seeing Maka sitting on the couch, Black Star's grin returned. Maka paused in her eating as she noticed the change in her childhood friend's demeanor. What could that idiot be thinking of now?

"Fine! If a God such as myself can't be Soul's best man then I'll go for the next best thing!"

The next best…?

Oh no…

"I, the great Black Star, shall be Maka's maid of honor!"

Maka blanched, pieces of popcorn unattractively falling from her gaping mouth. On the other side of the living room the Evans brothers fought to contain their snickers over the sudden declaration. Black Star…as a _maid of honor_. It was quite the hilarious visual.

Too bad Maka didn't find it so funny.

"What do you say, Maka? I bet you can't contain your excitement. I mean, it's such a big _honor_. Get it—"

" _Maka Chop!_ "

Soul and Wes winced as they watched Black Star black out onto the carpet. Maka huffed, placing her book back on the coffee table. She then turned to her fiancé and his brother—the two immediately looking for things to defend themselves with should the woman turn her fury on them.

"I'm going to deal with _that_ in the morning," she said indicating to Black Star's prone form. "Right now I'm _starving_. I've wanted to eat this stir-fry all damn day. Come along, boys!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Soul and Wes said, saluting as they rushed to the kitchen to help Maka make the final preparations for dinner.

* * *

While the beginning of the evening didn't turn out how Maka would have liked it to, she did get the ending of it: relaxing on the couch with Soul as they watched hilariously awful B-list movies.

After they ate dinner, Wes took his leave, though not before giving Soul another happy embrace.

"Geez, he's so uncool…" Soul had muttered after Wes left for the hotel he was staying at.

Maka made a noncommittal noise, "But I'm glad you told him he was going to be your best man. You made his day with that."

She giggled as Soul rolled his eyes.

"Don't know why he would think any different. He's so overdramatic…"

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a groan come from the still unconscious form of Black Star.

"Oh, he's still alive." Soul commented drily, poking his fallen friend with his foot. When Black Star didn't stir anymore, he snorted, "Damn, Maka, you put a lot more force into that Chop than usual…"

Maka grimaced, "That's what he gets for being an idiot."

Soul chuckled, "What are you gonna do when he wakes up and tries to convince you to make him your maid of honor?"

Maka shrugged, "I'll let the rest of the girls handle that one for me."

Soul winced, "Ouch. Poor Star…"

Maka took a sip of her water, "Again, that's what he gets for being an idiot."

They were silent for a while, watching the actors on the screen deliver their lines poorly before Soul spoke up again.

"Have you reconsidered eloping yet?"

There was more silence before he heard Maka's reply.

"I'll think about it…"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I would LOVE it if Black Star were Maka's maid of honor. LMAO
> 
> Please review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
